Tamaki's First Tears
by Fei Mei
Summary: Dulu Fei pernah bikin fict 'Dunia Tidak Adil' yang berisi permasalahan Kyoya. Kali ini Fei menulis permasalahan Tamaki. Ya, Tamaki yang super duper narsis dan pedenya tingkat dewa itu bisa bersedih. Bukan sedih karena hal sepele seperti dimarahi Haruhi, tetapi ini tentang neneknya... ONESHOT! Untuk event Strawberry Smoothie di United Fandom.


Beberapa bulan lalu Fei pernah bikin 'Dunia Tidak Adil', yang mengisahkan tentang masalah yang dialami Kyoya. Di fict ini Fei nulis tentang masalah yang dihadapi Tamaki!

.

**Disclaimer**: Bisco Hatori

**a/n**: untuk memeriahkan event Strawberry Smoothie di grup United Fandom.

**.**

**.**

**Tamaki's First Tears**

'_**The cure for anything is salt water –sweat, the sea, or tears**_**'**

**.**

**.**

Suatu ketika, Kyoya sedang berjalan-jalan di gedung sekolah seorang diri. Hari ini semua kegiatan klub sekolah diliburkan, termasuk klub Host. Sialnya, pemuda tampn yang berkacamata ini lupa bahwa berarti ia akan pulang lebih awal hari itu. Tadi pagi ia sudah memberitahu supirnya untuk menjemput jam 5 sore, seperti biasa. Lalu barusan, ia menelepon supirnya untuk minta jemput, ternyata supirnya sedang mengantar ayahnya saat itu, sehingga Kyoya harus menunggu. Dan jadilah, putra ketiga keluarga Ootori itu menghabiskan waktu dengan berjalan-jalan di dalam gedung sekolah Ouran.

Saat Kyoya melewati Ruang Musik nomor 3, ia melihat pintunya tidak tertutup rapat, serta lampunya menyala. Ruangan tersebut adalah ruangan yang biasa ia dan Tamaki gunakan untuk klub Host. Seharusnya ruangan itu tidak terpakai sekarang, mengingat sekarang sudah jam 4 sore, dan tidak ada kegiatan klub. Mungkinkah seorang OB sedang membersihkan ruang itu?

Dibukanya pintu itu lebih lebar, melontarkan pandangan ke seluruh sudut ruang. Dilihatnya seorang pemimpin klub Host sedang duduk menghadap jendela. Termenung seorang diri, menghembus napas berat, dan tidak menyadari sahabatnya sedang memperhatikannya.

.

-Tamaki's POV-

Bukan mauku. Sungguh, aku pun tidak pernah berharap seperti ini. Jika akhirnya diriku adalah sosok yang sia-sia, untuk apa aku ada di dunia ini? Kalau memang aku tidak ada gunanya, apakah berarti Tuhan sedang kurang kerjaan sampai membentuk seorang Suoh Tamaki, kemudian mengeluarkanku dari rahim ibuku?

Tidak pernah aku berdoa seperti ini. Bukan doaku, saat aku dilahirkan lalu dibenci nenekku sendiri. Bukan harapku, saat melempar senyum tulusku padanya, ia malah melempar pandangan sinis seakan aku adalah barang yang najis. Tidak pernah menjadi asaku, saat aku dengan riangnya memanggil ia 'nenek' sambil mengulur tangan padanya, ia malah mengucap kata yang tidak sedap didengar. Bukan. Aku tidak pernah berharap demikian.

Tak pernah kutahu apa yang menjadi salahku. Apabila kutahu, pastilah dengan segera aku meminta maaf padanya. Tetapi tidak, aku tidak pernah tahu. Nenek membenciku tanpa memberitahuku apa sebabnya.

Aku tidak pernah meminta lebih. Aku selalu mencoba untuk menjadi anak baik dan penurut. Menjadi anak yang ceria dan ada disamping orang-orang yang membutuhkanku –seperti ibuku. Tetapi, apakah aku ini? Aku yang telah mengulur tangan pada nenek, namun ia tepis begitu saja, layaknya menepis debu di bahunya. Aku hanya ingin menjadi cucu nenek. Bukan, tidak mesti harus menjadi Suoh. Aku bahkan kurang peduli pada nama margaku yang katanya ditakuti oleh orang banyak. Bukan, tidak pernah aku meminta harta pada ayah. Tidak pernah aku bersombong ria dan menyatakan pada dunia bahwa aku adalah orang kaya. Bagiku itu tidak perlu.

Sungguh tak mengerti diriku ini. Apakah salahku? Apakah salah ibuku? Mengapa nenek tidak menginginkan kami? Mengapa nenek memisahkan aku dengan ibuku? Oh, dia pernah bilang bahwa ia menginginkan seorang penerus setelah ayahku. Satu-satunya anak ayah adalah aku, Tamaki. Dan bila nenek ingin aku jadi penerus, lantas mengapa ia memandangku seperti kotoran?

Tak bisa. Aku tak bisa mengerti.

.

-Kyoya's POV-

Sepertinya Tamaki masih belum menyadari kalau aku ada di ruang yang sama dengannya. Si bodoh ini bahkan benar-benar tidak sadar kalau aku ada di belakangnya saat ini. Dasar, memangya apa, sih, yang ia pikirkan sebegitu seriusnya sampai-sampai tak menyadari kehadiran temannya sendiri?

Ia tak bergerak sedikit pun dari posisinya. Ah, aku ingat. Dulu ia pernah berpose seperti ini saat Haruhi sedang kesal padanya. Apakah ini berarti sekarang ini Harushi juga sedang kesal padanya?

Kulihat ia mulai sesunggukan. Bahunya naik-turun perlahan. Aku pun penasaran. Masih dari belakangnya, kulirik sampingnya, dan kulihat butiran air mata mengalir ke pipinya. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihat ia seperti itu. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihatnya menangis.

Aku bukan sahabatnya. Oh tunggu, semua orang bilang kami bersahabat, bahkan Tamaki mengklaim aku sebagai sahabatnya. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar punya teman sebenarnya. Tetapi aku harus tetap mengakui, satu-satunya orang yang paling dekat denganku sampai mengetahui luar-dalam diriku adalah si Suoh Tamaki yang ada di depanku ini.

"Tamaki..." panggilku.

Dengan segera, Tamaki segera membalikkan wajahnya padaku. Ia menampilakn wajah yang memerah. Tatapan mata yang sendu. Pipi yang basah karena dialiri air mata. Bibir yang merah karena pasti ia gigit untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara saat menangis. Sungguh, aku seperti sedang melihat Honey senpai yang sedang menangis saat ini.

"K-Kyoya..." ucapnya perlahan. "Sejak kapan...k-kau disi-disini...?"

"Belum lama," kataku.

Kulirik tangan kanannya yang sedang meremas sesuatu. Walau sudah mengenakan kacamata, bukan berarti mataku tidak jeli. Aku bisa melihat kertas apa yang ia remas itu adalah kertas foto. Dan di foto itu, aku bisa melihat wajah ibu Tamaki yang saat ini tinggal di Paris seorang diri. Hm, aku mengerti. Pasti tentang neneknya. Ya iyalah, karena yang membuat Tamaki tidak bisa bertemu ibunya kan hanya neneknya.

Kuulurkan tangan ke atas kepalanya, megusap pelan kepalanya. Sungguh, ia jadi sangat mirip dengan Honey senpai. Bahkan mungkin saat ini kami jadi sedang seperti Honey senpai dan Mori senpai...

"Sudahlah," kataku. "'Obat' yang tepat untuk segala hal adalah air yang asin, seperti keringat, laut, atau air mata. Tumpahkan saja semua tangismu sekarang, keluarkan semua yang ada dihatimu. Itu akan membuatmu lebih baik."

Tamaki menggangguk pelan. Dan sore itu, ia menangis dibahuku dan berteriak kencang sambil meremas bagian belakang kemejaku. Oke, untuk orang yang ada diluar ruangan, mungkin akan mengira aku dan Tamaki sedang melakukan hal yang tidak lazim. Tapi aku tidak peduli. 'Sahabat'ku sedang sedih, dan aku tidak ingin ia menangis sendirian. Setidaknya ia bisa menangis bersama dengan temannya yang juga pernah mengalami kesedihan yang mendalam.

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

**.**

**.**

Kurang greret kan? Ya iyalah, Fei gitu! (kok bangga sih? #dor)

REVIEW!


End file.
